Not Just A Sunrise
by Palladion.x
Summary: A one hour freewrite. Youske gets a rude awakening at 3AM. In the end though, all is forgiven.


**Author's Note:** So I sat down this evening determined to write something in which no-one is crying, or angry, or sad. I really just wanted to prove to myself that I am not the most depressing person ever. What resulted though, is perhaps the cheesiest one-shot ever. I don't really know how this happened, but I at least achieved my goal, there is no angst to be found here whatsoever. Just er, don't read right after eating as you might feel like puking by the end of it.

* * *

Yosuke's eyes bolted open as someone banging loudly on his door broke him free from his dreams. He scowled a bit and flipped the pillow over his head, trying in earnest to block out the sounds that were steadily increasing in force. One more harsh bang, louder than the rest and he groaned. Sitting up and glancing at the digital clock next to his bed. Three AM. Nope, no way, this is not happening. Confusion took over as he wondered who on earth would come to his house at this time in the morning, on a Sunday.

"Yosuke if you don't open this door right now, you won't have a door left!" Came a shrill voice from outside his window.

Chie. Of course it was Chie. Who else would be insane enough to pull a stunt like this? Throwing off his blankets and pulling on a t-shirt he slowly made his way downstairs; trying his best not to trip over is un-coordinated feet and assorted headphones, wires and magazines scattered on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said, opening the door to Chie's grinning face. "Are you trying to wake up the whole damn street?"

"Nope, just you and it worked." She replied. "I'm going to watch the sunrise over the mountain and you're coming with me!" She beamed.

This was ridiculous, he had never expressed any desire to watch a sunrise and he had hoped he would never have to set foot on that mountainside again after the tragedy that was mystery food X. He had been unable to taste real food for a week after that 'incident'. Yosuke shuddered slightly as the memories came back and he swore that the bitterness returned to his mouth for a moment.

Suddenly he heard quick, yet clumsy footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned to see Teddie stumbling towards him.

"It's beary early Yosuke, what's going on. Are we being burgled?" Teddie asked, rubbing his eyes and looking slightly alarmed.

"What!? No Ted, what kind of burglar knocks on the door? It's just Chie being stupid, go back to bed."

Teddie didn't respond, he just flicked a glance between Yosuke and Chie, grinned and nodded then made his way back upstairs.

"Chie, what makes you think I will go hiking with you at this ungodly hour? it's our day off!" Yosuke asked, turning back towards the door. He shivered slightly as the morning breeze made it's way into his house.

"Stop arguing! Put your shoes on and let's go." Before he had even had a chance to rebuttal, Chie had grabbed his shoes in one hand, his wrist in the other and was yanking him out the door.

Walking at a far quicker pace than he was used to he tried his best to put on his shoes whilst not falling too far behind. Looking ahead he saw Chie reach up and pick leaves of a nearby maple tree. Dodging out the way as she threw the ripped up remnants of them behind her as she marched on forwards. _Where does this girl get her energy from? _Yosuke thought. He was in all honesty, a little bit in awe.

"Chie, I still don't get it. I mean I get you want to watch a sunrise, but why with me? Why not go with Yukiko? She is your best friend right? And er, wouldn't she probably appreciate watching a sunrise? Way more than I will anyway." He asked tripping over his feet as he tried to pick up the pace.

"Yukiko has to get her beauty sleep." She exclaimed whilst stretching her hand out to run it along the top of a fence. "She's been working like crazy these past few days, training at the inn. Besides you could do with the exercise Yosuke." She turned and looked him up and down. "Since we solved the case you haven't been as active as usual. I'm doing you a favour, honestly." She giggled, flashing him a mischievous wink , before continuing onward.

Yosuke could almost see her stifling her laugh as she continued her forward march on to their destination. They continued their brisk walk up the mountainside, and Yosuke could feel his breathing getting heavier. Beads of sweat making their way down his forehead as he lifted an arm to wipe them away before they reached his eyes. It seemed like much more of an effort than usual just to get air. _Maybe Chie is right, I need to start working out!_

"Could we take a quick break? This is hard work you know, and I did only just wake up." He begged.

"No, we're going to miss it if we don't pick up the pace. Double time, let's go!" Chie started bouncing on her feet ready at any moment to burst into a sprint. Sighing, Yosuke tried his best to keep up, anything to keep her happy.

As they approached the summit, both of them stopped, looking over the small town they called home. Enjoying the relative peace and tranquility, only disrupted by Yosuke's heavy breaths and occasional gasps.

"Phew, we made it in time." Chie exclaimed, plopping down on a grassy patch by their feet. Yosuke chose to instead sit a few steps behind her and sprawl out on the ground, still trying to regain his breath from the brutal climb. The beads of sweat still running down his face and back. Shifting slightly in discomfort he leant back on his elbows and closed his eyes.

"Hey, why couldn't we have just come up here in the evening and watched the sunset?" He asked , leaning forwards again and draping his arms over his knees. "Instead of waking me up at this ridiculous hour to see what is basically the same thing in reverse."

"Because dummy, if we come up here to watch the sunset we would then be stuck up here in the dark. There could be bears up here, or creepers. Then what would we do huh? Plus, there's just something about a sunrise that gets me all pumped up and ready to start the new day. Doesn't it just invigorate you? Make you want to do something extraordinary?"

"No, actually it doesn't. It makes me weep at the fact that I'm not currently in my bed having wonderful dreams about…" He abruptly stopped, choosing not to carry on that sentence through fear of another kick to his sensitive area. He wasn't sure just how many more of Chie's kicks his poor body could take in this lifetime.

"About…"Continued Chie giving Yosuke her best intimidating glare.

"Nothing, oh hey look it's starting." Yosuke pointed to the horizon, thankful that for the time being at least, he was safe.

Chie turned and leant forwards, a small gasp leaving her lips as the sun began to make its way over the horizon, in the distance. Casting its rays upon the still sleeping town of Inaba. It really was beautiful, thought Yosuke. However he couldn't keep his gaze on the rising sun for too long. Out of the corner of his eye he peeked over to Chie, who was still fully engrossed in watching the beginning of a new day. The soft light glistened on her hair, highlighting each shade and golden tone. The sunlight outlining the smooth curves of her face, from her forehead, down over her small nose to her full lips and finally to the dip in her chin, all forming one fluid line that he had never really paid attention to before. Nothing had looked more beautiful to Yosuke. Not the steadily rising sun, or the water that could be heard rushing down the river in the distance, even the birds that could be heard chirping behind them, paled in comparison. He was, for the first time in his life a little bit speechless.

Completely captivated by the sight, he didn't notice Chie turn to stare at him.

"You're missing it Yosuke, you're looking in totally the wrong direction." A confused expression had fallen on her face. Unaware that to Yosuke, it didn't matter.

"No, no I didn't. I saw it, it was amazing. Thanks for inviting me up here Chie, but next time a little more warning would have been nice."


End file.
